


For my love, Alex

by voyagergrl8907



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagergrl8907/pseuds/voyagergrl8907
Summary: Maggie writes a poem to Alex about the love she has for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Characters belong to their respectful owners.  
> Author's Note: Haven't written in a long time and I thought I would start up again. Not my best, but I tried to start by writing a poem. Reviews are always welcomed, but please keep them respectful.

* * *

 

I feel so alive and loved sometimes.

When I think of you every night and day.

And when I see you, I see stars.

I love you more every single day.

You're so breathtaking!

I can't resist your beauty, it's true!

My sadness and loneliness fade into darkness.

I am absolutely crazy for you!

Your soul is so amazing; your heart is full.

My heart is in your hands.

I could run and hide until my life was done.

But you are the focus from now on.

This intense feeling is breathtaking my love.

And for you Alex, I look to the future and beyond.

All my love, Maggie


End file.
